back to Forks
by taylaymartinay
Summary: The Cullens return to forks for more fun. they run into some old names and have additional members of the family in later chapters. and Emma Newton has a big crush on Edward. I dont really like this story becuase it was written when I was tired.
1. Chapter 1

They walked into the bright office of Forks High School. It was very strict looking nowadays and it made you want to go back home where you know you won't be so bored.

All the Cullen's, the Hale's, and Jacob waited for their schedules while the young secretary talked on the phone. She had her hair up in strange curly ways and she had tons and tons of bright colored makeup on, and she talked in a new jersey accent.

"Oh, hold on, hon. I've got some kids waiting to get something. Yeah. Yeah. Ok bye, bye then."

She put the phone down awkwardly with her very long fake nails and said

"What can I do for you?"

"Uh…," Edward said reading her mind "We…er…we need our schedules…uh, please?"

She smiled a large smile at him and said "Don't you worry sweetie, we'll get you your schedules. And you need to learn to talk to people. You seem so shy, honey."

Edward put his arm around Bella's waist to show her somehow that he definitely wasn't interested in whatever horrifying thoughts she was thinking.

The second she was gone Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice started laughing. They knew Edward long enough that they could tell when some humans thoughts were so bad he could barley talk.

"The expression on your face." Emmett laughed

"Shut up." Edward said

The secretary came back with a stack of papers.

"Uh…,:" she flipped through them "Emmett Cullen?"

Emmett came up to claim his schedule and Jasper could tell he had scared her.

"How about…Jasper Hale."

Jasper came up to take his paper and the secretary seemed disappointed.

"Jacob Black?"

Jacob came to take his paper and again the secretary was upset.

"Look Edward," Jasper whispered so low she couldn't hear "Another human to fall in love with you."

Edward whispered back "Remember that little discussion we had a second ago what was it? Oh yeah. Shut up."

"Edward Cullen." she said almost excitedly

"Right here." he said taking his paper

"Well, I'll let the rest of you sort through your papers." she said pushing them at Nessie without even looking at her and walked away.

As soon as the papers were passed out very roughly they started to read through them.

"Aw, look I have welding! I have never taken welding." Emmett complained

"And maybe that was always for the best." Edward muttered

"I have-choir?" Jasper said shocked "What?"

"I think you would do well in choir," Alice said looking at his schedule "If it makes you feel any better I have to take band class. What about you Bella?"

"I have to take Drama. And I have no classes with you Edward."

"Maybe we can convince her otherwise," he said "I am taking…dance?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Your lucky," said Rosalie "You only have to dance every day I have to take wrestling."

Everyone gasped

"Well, I'll trade you," Jacob said "I have to take child development."

Bella laughed "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck with your drama class, Bella." He answered back

"what about you Nessie?" Edward asked

She looked up from her paper "I have to take technologies class?" she asked as she were being asked to do something terrible.

"I don't even know anything about technology." she said

The secretary came back in and Edward almost ran to her.

"Uh…some of us don't like our electives and want to change is that possible?"

Surprisingly she laughed.

"I thought you knew. The credits are different here. you get your elective picked by whatever credits you need."

"What if I want to get a different hour for a non elective class?"

"There are no schedule changes unless absolutely necessary. Unless…you want to make a deal?"

She leaned toward him and he moved back.

"No, thank you. I'll just keep what I've got." he said going back to Bella.

"Well then you had better get to class, school starts in ten minutes."

They went to one of the only empty picnic benches in the sea of people running around to talk to their friends. Alice pulled the map out.

"Looks like my classes are mainly around this area…" she said to herself

They only needed to look once to know where all the buildings and all the classes they needed were.

The bell rang when Alice was putting the map back.

"I don't know what convinced us to come back here so early." she said

"Most of the rest of the country is filled with sunlight, mostly." Edward said

It was hard for Edward to let go of Bella and walk in the opposite direction.

"It's fine," Bella assured him "I'll see you at lunch."

Nessie pulled her mother away before they could finish their good bye kiss and said

"We are going to be late for class, mom."

Nessie pulled her all the way to English class first hour. It was long and boring and Bella knew everything he was talking about. Second hour was geometry and she didn't even get to see Edward in the hallway. Third hour was environmental science it was the same as it had always been, except the teacher was a little loopy.

"Now-now," the teacher would stumble over her words "K-kids don't-don't worry about about about a thing ok ok I'll teach you everything you you need to know, right? I am a good teacher right? Right?" no one would answer.

Finally it was lunch and Bella pretty much ran to the cafeteria. She didn't even look at what she was grabbing. This would be the first time she ever sat at the table with the whole family.

"Bella!" Edward said excitedly "I haven't seen you in years." he said hugging her tightly

"Dad," Nessie said "You just saw her before school began."

"But, it feels like years to me." he said only hugging her more tightly.

After he was forced, by the embarrassment of his daughter, to let her go and they sat at the table everyone started to talk about their classes.

"Welding was so much fun! I cant wait to start on bigger stuff!"

"ugh, I think I would rather have welding with Emmett than wrestle anyone."

"My science teacher is crazy."

"Oh, don't even think that the psychology isn't crazy either."

"Yeah, well skip the biology class altogether."

"Hi, everyone." a perky voice spoke up

Everyone looked aver to see a girl, with a mini skirt and school jacket and dark blonde hair, standing in front of half of what looked like the football team behind her.

"I thought, you know, since your new and all I would help you out. If there is ever anything you need, don't hesitate to talk to me. Emma Newton" she winked at Edward and walked slowly back to her table

Rosalie started to laugh when she was gone.

"What an idiot." she said

The others joined in soon after, but no one knew why she was an idiot.

The bell rang again and Edward walked into his science class.

"Hello, welcome to animal science. what's your name?" the teacher asked

"Edward Cullen."

"Alright, go on and sit by Ms. Newton." Edward inwardly groaned

As soon as Edward sat down she started talking.

"So your Edward Cullen, right?"

"Yes."

"And who was that girl? The one you were sitting with?"

"Her name is Bella."

"Oh, well no offense, but she kind of looked strict and mean. does she treat you right?"

"She treats me fine." _we've been together for like twenty years_. _you would think I'd say something._

"I am just saying you can do way better than her, come on." _I NEED to get her out of the way. As soon as he realizes how horrible she is and how wonderful I am she'll be gone and I'll be in her place._

_In her head an image of the two of them together at lunch and at the movies, and there was Bella sitting angrily with the rest of the family while he made out with her._

"_Look, I really like Bella so could you not be so mean about her."_

_Her face changed and he knew she would throw a fit, but her mind changed with a better plan._

"_I am just trying to help you, because I didn't want to tell you this, but I saw her flirting with Gene Weber. I'm sorry."_

_Downstairs he could hear Bella snorting at something so stupid._

"_I told her not flirt with people without telling me about it, that is annoying."_

"_So what are you going to do?"_

"_Oh, you'll see."_


	2. Chapter 2

**As soon as the bell rang Edward walked with Emma at his heels toward where he knew her next class would be. Neither of them talked Edward because he couldn't stand to hear more about Bella and Emma because of the excitement.**

**As soon as Bella was within arms reach Edward pulled her into a hug and said**

"**Bella, I heard you were flirting without my permission, why?"**

**In half a second she got at what he was doing.**

"**Well, Gene Weber was just so irresistible at the time and it's so much fun to mess with him." she smiled**

**Emma's thoughts were almost unreadable.**

_**She actually flirted with him!**_

"_**Ok I forgive you," Edward said "but, don't go forgetting about me."**_

_**They went into a whole kissing thing, before a huge guy with lots of muscles and dark hair walked by and smacked him on the back of the head which started a whole chasing thing.**_

_**They seemed to forget Emma as they walked away.**_

_**She stood there shocked a moment before she balled her fists up screamed through her teeth.**_

_**AT THE CULLENS**_

_**The kids walked through the door laughing and talking.**_

"_**Have a good day?" Esme asked **_

"_**Of sorts." Edward said making the others laugh more **_

"_**Edward and Bella pulled the best prank ever!" Emmett said**_

"_**What did you do?" Carlisle asked coming down the stairs at human speed.**_

_**Edward calmly explained what happened.**_

"_**She must have really deserved it." Esme said guilt tripping them**_

_**After a second Rosalie decided that the subject needed to be changed.**_

"_**Esme, they are making me take wrestling." she said**_

_**For second she just stood there.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Exactly." she said**_

"_**I'll call and see what I can do. All of you do your homework."**_

_**All the kids sat down to do their work and zoned out while working, most of them could do this stuff without thinking.**_

_**Esme couldn't get them to change it, so Rosalie was forced to fake wrestle with a whole bunch of dirty disgusting boys. Emmett had welded a metal duck that he named Joey. Alice had begun to play the flute and was magnificent. Jasper had the most beautiful voice in the whole choir, he could sing high and low and all in between. Bella sadly was not doing as well in drama she was forced to act like animals and give things about ordinary life. Edward was actually really good in dance class and all the girls were begging him for tips. Jacob just wanted to get a away from learning about babies, little kids, and CPR. Nessie found she wasn't that bad at technologies and made a remote control car after the first week. **_

_**Emma wasn't happy at being turned down and had been planning the whole week. She was thinking she would do something to make it look like Bella was cheating on Edward, so that he would leave her.**_

_**Friday afternoon came around and phase one of Emma's brilliant plan was about to burst into action.**_

_**Emma waited outside the gym locker room with her arms and legs crossed while tapping her fingers. As June McGrey walked by, noticing that she had never been by the lockers after gym before, Emma said rudely**_

"_**What are you looking at?" **_

_**June ignored her and looked away.**_

_**Emma went back to tapping her fingers on her arm while she waited.**_

_**Finally after ten minutes the gym doors opened and the foot ball team walked out talking about whatever football teams talk about.**_

_**Emma closed her eyes tightly until they watered and ran to her older brother, who was a senior.**_

"_**Wyatt!" she called trying her best to sound distressed "Wyatt!"**_

_**Wyatt turned around to see Emma running up to him looking very upset.**_

"_**Dude, that's your little sister." one of the boys said **_

"_**Shut up," he said back "What is it Emma?"**_

_**She pretended to fan herself for a second before answering**_

"_**It's Edward Cullen," she said quickly "He said he would break up with his girl friend if I went out with him and now…I just found out he didn't break up with her at all!" she burst into fake tears**_

"_**He's been tricking you?" Wyatt asked shocked**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**That's it. Cullen's getting beat down." he said angrily**_

_**Emma smiled happily.**_

_**Nessie and Jacob were eating sandwiches in the kitchen and talking about school.**_

"_**If that Newton girl even looks at my dad again I will kill her. I promise." she said angrily**_

_**Jacob had never heard her talk like that before.**_

"_**Are you alright. It can't make you that angry."**_

"_**I'm fine," she snapped "I just want her to stay away from my father."**_

_**He had never, in his memory of her, heard her snap at him or anyone.**_

"_**Well he won't give in to her so you don't have to worry to much."**_

_**This didn't help.**_

"_**You think I'm worried?" she could almost have red eyes "do you think I'm really that stupid to think something like that?"**_

_**Right then Bella came in.**_

"_**Are you ok, Ness?"**_

_**Nessie looked up at her and said "I don't know. I'm just tired." she put her sandwich down and got up to go upstairs.**_

_**When she was out of earshot Jacob said**_

"_**Something is definitely wrong with her."**_

_**Bella nodded and sat down.**_

"_**I know, but I can't think what it could be."**_


	3. Chapter3 you didn't think that right?

Edward had just gotten out of dance class when it happened. He was walking toward psychology when he found himself surrounded by the huge, muscled football team. The biggest one was standing inside the circle with him. He was big, of course, and blonde and looked a lot like Emma Newton.

Edward just looked him in the face and said

"Can I help you with something?"

He smiled and grabbed Edwards shirt.

"Yeah, you can stop messing with _my _sister."

"I wasn't aware I was messing with anyone's sister."

"Oh, I'll make you aware."

The guy swung his fist at Edward and Edward saw it all in slow motion. The fist was coming at him and he had two choices: dodge or let him learn a lesson by letting him hit him. And risk his family.

Edward dodged and in doing so ripped his shirt.

The guy held a hunk of grey shirt in his hand like he was confused.

"You think it's that easy just mess with my sister and then do whatever you want?"

"Let guess who your sister is…Emma Newton?"

The guy swung another hit. And missed.

"so you remembered her name?"

"Well, yeah I would remember the girl who has been trying to trick me to go out with her."

The guy let his fist down. And his face lost its angry look.

"She's been tricking you?"

Edward nodded.

"She's always been good at getting what she wants," he almost mumbled "Alright guys lets go." he said to the team

They were gone as soon as they had come. The bell rang.

AT THE NEWTON'S

Mike was busy running the register at the store when his son Wyatt came in looking not so happy.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." he said pounding his hands on the counter.

"Hold on a second son. I'm helping this costumer."

It took almost ten more minutes before the person left.

"Now, what's going on?" Mike asked sighing

"She did it again."

"What this time?"

"She likes this guy Edward Cullen…"

Mike didn't hear anything else. How could the Cullen's be back? They left. And why were they at high school? Unless it was Edward Cullen Jr.

"…So I let him go." Wyatt finished

It took Mike a minute.

"What exactly did this Edward look like?"

"I dunno know, uh red hair, gold eyes, really pale and tired looking…"

"Hmm…"

"So what are you going to do?"

Mike rubbed his chin while he thought.

"I'll talk to your sister. Leave it to me."

AT THE CULLENS

Carlisle was pacing while Nessie was sitting with her knees to her chest, and the rest of the kids were talking about Emma.

"She can't get away with this…"

"She Won't. I can see it. She'll be grounded."

"Ooh, she makes me want to…to…I don't even know!"

"Oh, calm down everything will be fine Rose."

Bella saw Nessie sitting on the couch looking more pale than normal and wondered why she wasn't saying anything.

"Nessie?" she asked scooting closer to her and putting her arm around Nessie's shoulders. "Is everything ok?"

Nessie looked up at her almost in pain and started to say

"I think I'm gonna…-"

She didn't finish because in that second she hurled all over the floor. It was red and smelled horrible.

Everyone jumped and then no one moved. Suddenly Carlisle, as if he had been in a trance, walked as quickly as he could toward Nessie and picked her up.

"I feel sick." she mumbled

He nodded and carried her upstairs.

Everyone was in shock, they had never seen her sick before.

"How is that possible?" Bella asked

No one had and answer.

Upstairs Carlisle laid Nessie on her and Jacob's bed and gave a thermometer.

"I'm not even supposed to be sick," she said "Why do I have to put that in my mouth?"

"Just do it." he said calmly

She put in her mouth while rolling her eyes.

After a minute Carlisle pulled it out and looked at it.

"A temperature of…ninety-nine. Get some rest."

BACK AT THE NEWTONS

"Daddy!" Emma screamed "You can't do that. I didn't lie!"

"Now stop it," Jessica said irritated "You do this all the time to people and I am tired of watching boys give up their girls to be dumped by you."

Jessica and mike left the room slamming the door.

BACK TO THE CULLENS

It was the next day and all through the night Nessie's temperature stayed the same. All morning long she was at the toilet puking. Carlisle tried to get her to drink some water, it didn't help. He tried to give her some medicine, it would work for a little while then she would be up again at the toilet.

"I am doing everything I can," Carlisle told Bella and Edward "But she just keeps getting sick. I am not really sure what's going on."

Bella and Edward sat down on the couch, Edward holding Bella. Bella thought of when thy had had Nessie. She was beautiful and gifted. Bella remembered when Nessie was in her questioning stage. Always wanting to know about how everything was made. And why it what it did. How could this happen? It wasn't right. She was only born a few years ago…

Suddenly a thought came to her. She sat up right and stared straight ahead thinking.

"Bella? Are you ok?" he didn't know if vampires could get whatever the sickness was.

She turned to him and smiled.

"I think I figured this out." she said jumping off the couch.

"Carlisle?" she called "Carlisle?"

He met her at the stairs.

"What is it?" he asked

"Is it possible…I mean…could Nessie be pregnant?"

It was like he had never seen the sun before.

"Maybe," he said "Yes, that could be possible."

All three of them ran upstairs. Carlisle grabbed nessie up without telling her what going on. Together they went to the ultra sound room.

Nessie got the idea and let them go on, but she didn't understand why they wanted to do this.

The grey screen moved around a bit they saw strange shapes.

"There…" Carlisle pointed to the screen "That's it." they all stared at it for minute before Nessie said

"What are we looking at?"

They all turned to her and Bella said

"Your baby."

**Hey, uh, sorry if this story kind doesn't make sense at the ultra sound part, because I really don't know how the ultra sound thing works. And I am sorry if the story isn't that good. I have a cold so I am not in my right mind right now.**


End file.
